rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 23: Cinder and her flames of eternity
No blog on the previous episode since I didn't feel like it. So let's skip straight to episode 7. We start with a tease of S.S. Iron Crown and S.S. Rune... which isn't exactly going well. Then we find out Neptune rejected Weiss because reasons. Jaune is notably salty about it so he goes to talk to him and ended up finding ForeverAlone!Pyrrha instead. And we reach the point where Pyrrha's character archetype is finally revealed. I discussed it with a friend of mine last week. Pyrrha is the "lonely on top" badass. She's so badass that no one feels like they're on his level. Until Jaune didn't recognize her. With this revelation, I now push support for Arkos, as it has a reason to exist now. Cue Neptune out of nowhere. Who's a shit-tier dancer. To which Jaune laughs at. That said, I like that he passed Pyrrha's "be yourself" protip. This establishes a bro moment between them. And it's one step closer to a threesome bro moment between Jaune, Ren and Neptune! Y'know, I'm actually surprised that Yang wasn't paired with anyone so far. You'd think being the first Ms. Fanservice she'd at least have a partner by now. Ohai, Jaune in a dress. I'm actually surprised that they would actually go with that. Cue the revelation of Jaune's mad dancing skills in canon. Random off-hand comment about Jaune having seven sisters. Oh shit. Exvnir would have a field day with that. And of course, this episode wouldn't be named Dance Dance Infiltration if we don't have a moment breaker with the trio of badness. Holy shit, Cinder's attire is too cool. She then proceeds to rolfstomp the Atlas Soldiers. Ironwood, get better men, they're garbage. Ruby has to do shit herself, man. Also, our first view of how the Beacon lockers operate. Meanwhile, Cinder has just hacked the CCT and replaced everyone's desktops with the Queen's chess piece. ...I'd like to think that Cinder's end goal for this Volume is to troll Ozpin. And the first step to do that is this. Next up, she'll clear out all the coffee in Beacon's storehouse, before advertising Haven academy so that more students will go there. Of course, Ruby arrives in the nick of time to fight Cinder once again. And this time she's doing it without Glynda's aid. By this point, I got a clear idea of what Cinder's weapon of choice is. It's Fire dust weaponized. As in turned into weapons. She literally pulls out her swords from the aether! They look obsidian too. The battle is interrupted by Ironwood's arrival so Cinder bails out. That at least signifies that Ironwood may not exactly be someone you wanna trifle with. Interestingly enough, Cinder bails out by turning her disguise into a DRESS. And proceeds to get herself shipped with Mercury. For this arc, the victory goes to Cinder's faction. And despite Ruby not getting pwned, it at least shows that Cinder is a legitimate threat. Overall, I liked this episode because it pretty much establishes what may be future relationships (romantic and non-romantic. Neptune and Jaune, for example) between the cast. That said, HOW OLD IS CINDER COMPARED TO EM AND MERC?! What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts